


Please!

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Crowley (Hallucination), Dean Feels, Gabriel Lives, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starts going crazy. Lucifer takes him to a crazy ward. Cas goes nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please!

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Dean didn't know what was going on. He just started to see Hell and Crowley out of nowhere at the most random times and it was freaking him the hell out. He really, really hated this. It couldn't have been because of Lucifer. He'd know if it was Lucifer and this time. It wasn't.

Cas didn't know what was wrong with his mate. Dean wouldn't tell him anything. He would just curl up and whimper or scream. Cas didn't know what to do.

Lucifer knew. He knew what was happening to Dean. He just didn't want to say anything and let it be. Maybe it would go away, but no. Dean was going crazy.

Sometimes it got so bad, that Dean moved _away_ from Cas he was so damn freaked out, shaking in fear. Dean even wrapped himself in his wings to hide himself from things that weren't there.

"Dean..." Cas said softly, walking over to Dean. "Come on, open your wings." He knelt down where his mate was sitting in the corner.

"N-No..." Dean whimpered and hugged his knees tight, his wings closing in around himself tighter.

"Baby, please." Cas pleaded, moving closer. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He frowned.

Dean felt the muscles under his wings tense up when he felt Cas gently touch his brown wings, though the hand didn't move.

Cas carded his fingers through the wings gently and sat down in front of his mate, "Please? I want to see you."

Dean hesitated, pulling his wings back slightly. One look at the room and Cas had Dean hiding again. Blood and Hell was everywhere and Cas was bloody with black eyes. In reality, none of that was real.

"Dean..." Cas said softly, frowning. He waited a minute before moving the sit next to Dean, not leaving his side.

"N-No..." Dean hiccuped quietly, shaking a bit and buried his face into his arms.

Cas hesitantly put his hand through Dean's wing again, "It's okay."

Dean tensed up again, fisting his hair with one hand and pulling his legs closer to himself.

Cas frowned and pulled his hand away, "I apologize for trying." He stood and walked away into the living room.

Dean shakily pulled his wings away and frowned when Cas left, narrowing his eyes when he felted Lucifer's eyes on him.

Lucifer appeared in front of Dean and raised his eyebrows, "I know, Dean. I know what you see."

"Cas doesn't." Dean said shakily, not looking up, even when Lucifer sat in front of him.

"I won't tell him if you agree to come with me to get you help." Lucifer nodded.

Finally, Dean looked up, still hesitant. "Where?" he asked quietly.

Lucifer's blue eyes looked into green scared eyes, "Mental hospital. It might do you some good."

"What about Sam?" Dean mumbled, pulling his wings away a little more.

"He'll be fine. I can look after him." Lucifer nodded.

"Same with Cas?" Dean murmured hesitatingly.

Lucifer sighed, "I think Gabriel can take care of him, don't you think?" He smiled only slightly, barely visible.

Dean sighed quietly. "Yeah," he mumbled. "Alright. I guess I can go."

Lucifer nodded and put a hand on Dean's shoulder then appeared in the hospital, "You're already checked in." He snapped his fingers and Dean was in the right attire.

"Thanks..." Dean said, still uncertain about this whole thing.

Lucifer was hesitant, but reached over and put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "Everything will be fine."

Dean nodded weakly. "So...where do I go, or what do I do, now?"

"Well, I guess you just wait. Wait until the visions go away." Lucifer sat on the desk in the corner. "If you need company, all you have to do is call me." He nodded.

"Thanks." Dean said again and sat on the bed, sitting cross-legged.

Lucifer sighed and disappeared, reappearing in the living room.

Dean's room was uncomfortably quiet and empty and he really did not like it. It almost freaked him out but he wanted to stay calm.

Cas looked at Lucifer and narrowed his eyes, "Where did you go?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, sitting next to Sam, "None of your business."

Gabriel frowned and eyed his older brother, as if he were trying to see through the lie.

"Lucifer, can you please tell us?" Sam asked quietly, leaning against him.

"No. I can't." Lucifer shook his head. He promised Dean that he wouldn't say anything.

Cas sighed then walked into the bedroom and stopped, "Dean!" He looked around.

Sam glared up at Lucifer, pulling away from him, "What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Lucifer sighed.

"Dean!" Cas checked the bathroom, closet, and the other rooms. "Dean!" He started panicking and couldn't breathe now.

"I don't believe you." Sam said.

Gabriel got up and went to Cas's aide. "Hey, calm down," he tried soothing. "Maybe Dean just needed some air or something."

Cas shook his head and took deep breaths, trying to breathe.

"I can't tell you. I promised." Lucifer narrowed his eyes then looked over at at Cas. He stood and sighed, walking over. Lucifer placed his fingers on the back of Cas's neck, making the angel drop.

"Lucifer!" Gabriel snapped and caught their younger brother, kneeling to the floor with an unconscious Cas. "What the hell!"

"He'll wake in a few hours. He was over-overreacting." Lucifer sat back down.

"You really _are_ a great big bag of dicks." Gabriel hissed and carefully picked Cas up and carried him to the bed, laying down with him, using his Grace to close the door.

Lucifer sighed and looked over at Sam, "I can't say."

"Fine." Sam scowled and got up, away from Lucifer, and went to his own room, shutting the door and locking the door. Sam didn't even want to _see_ Lucifer.

Lucifer appeared in Sam's room, "Sam, I promised. I don't break a promise." He frowned.

"I said fine." Sam bit out roughly and turned away from the man, "Leave me alone, Lucifer."

"Sam, I..." Lucifer trailed off and frowned. "Fine." He nodded then disappeared, reappearing on the desk. "Dean."

Dean looked up, confused. "I didn't call for you..." he said quietly.

"I know, but no one wants me around there. So why bother staying." Lucifer tried to joke about it, but sighed.

"Oh..." Dean mumbled and looked down again to the boring white bed.

"You still seeing him?" Lucifer looked over at Dean while fiddling with some string.

"Crowley?" Dean asked, looking up again. "Sometimes."

"Is he here now?" Lucifer motioned to around the room.

"He's singing Changes right now." Dean almost groaned, rubbing his face.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows, "That's a terrible song." He grimaced.

"I know." Dean muttered.

"I prefer Stairway to Heaven." Lucifer shrugged, twining the string around his fingers.

"Of course you do," Dean huffed. "You almost made Sam rip his hair out because you sang it over forty times."

Lucifer smiled and looked down at his hands, "Yeah."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled one knee to his chest, resting his chin on his knee. Dean suddenly grunted quietly and screwed his eyes shut seeing Hell once again, blood on the floor and walls. As long as he had his eyes shut, he couldn't see anything.

Lucifer's eyebrows creased together. He wanted to go over and help, didn't know why he did, but he couldn't. Dean hardly likes him, so the half-angel wouldn't let him get near.

Dean dug his nails into the palms of his hands until he felt warm blood and the sounds of Crowley, Hell, and the screaming souls went away. Dean cracked his eyes open slightly, the blood and everything, even Crowley gone. The pain in his hands weren't, though. That hurt like a bitch!

"Are you okay?" Lucifer tilted his head slightly, looking at Dean's hands.

Dean looked at Lucifer then at his bloody palms. "Uh...y-yeah. I am now..."

"Do you want me to heal them?" Lucifer was hesitant to ask, looking at Dean's hands.

"No. I'm fine." Dean said quietly. He was sure it'd happen again so why bother healing him?

"Yeah. Right." Lucifer sighed, "But whatever. Suffer." He went back to looking at the strings in his hands.

Dean frowned and narrowed his eyes away from Lucifer, leaning back against the bed and healed his hands himself.

Lucifer crossed his legs then sighed, "I told them that I promised you I wouldn't say anything, but they still ignore me."

"Cas will eventually find me, y'know..." Dean said quietly. "If I try to hide my Grace, I'll wear myself out too quickly."

"I can put up a barrier to keep him out." Lucifer suggested, looking at Dean again.

"He'd hate me for agreeing to this..." Dean whispered and hugged his knees.

"He's passed out. He was hyperventilating when he couldn't find you. Gabriel is taking care of him, like I said." Lucifer sighed. "So, do you want the barrier against angels or not?"

Dean sighed shakily. "Yeah, I guess..." he mumbled.

Lucifer snapped his fingers and it was done, "Done." He nodded.

"Will I still be able to sense Cas?" Dean asked and looked up at the Devil.

Lucifer shook his head, "No." He sighed.

Cas whimpered and groaned in his sleep, "Dean..."

Dean frowned. "Why not?"

"Shh...it's alright, Cassie..." Gabriel soothed his sibling, holding him close and gently petting Cas's dark hair.

"It's how it works. If you can sense him, he can sense you." Lucifer shrugged.

Cas pulled Gabriel closer.

"Oh..." Dean frowned. "I understand..." he said quietly.

Gabriel sighed as he gently rubbed Cas's back, frowning as he whimpered for Dean again. Neither angels could feel Dean's presence anymore and that's probably what has Cas so upset.

Lucifer frowned, "I apologize, Dean."

Cas whined and gripped Gabriel's hoodie in his fist, making his knuckles go white.

"It's fine," Dean sighed weakly.

"Shh...everything's gonna be alright, Castiel. I swear. Just relax..."

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while longer or do you want me to leave?" Lucifer looked at Dean.

Cas made a small whimper sound and relaxed slightly.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine with me..." Dean mumbled, resting his chin on his knee.

Gabriel started to hum a soft Enochian lullaby he always sang to Cas when he was upset as a baby. That always used to calm him down.

Lucifer nodded and stayed put.

Cas smiled slightly and sighed, calming down even more.

"How's Sam handling this?" Dean asked out of nowhere, flinching when he heard and saw Crowley again. Dammit.

"There you go," Gabriel coaxed. "See? Everything's gonna be fine."

"He won't speak or look at me..." Lucifer said quietly.

Cas smiled and moved closer to Gabriel.

"He's just upset that you won't tell him where I am," Dean sighed. "He hates it when people keep promised and he's not allowed to know."

"You alright now, Cassie?" Gabriel asked soothingly.

Lucifer frowned, pulling his knees to his chest, "I guess."

Cas nodded and moved closer to Gabriel.

Dean nodded slightly and looked down at the floor again.

Gabriel sighed and held Cas, gently petting his hair and trying to _keep_ him calm.

Lucifer looked at Dean and sighed, "You're a good older brother. Better than I ever was or am."

Cas nuzzled Gabriel neck with his head and smiled.

"I practically raised him. My dad didn't because he was too obsessed with hunting," Dean said dryly. "S'what got the bastard killed. Along with selling his soul to Yellow Eyes."

"Good." Gabriel sighed, pressing his face into his brother's dark, soft hair.

"He wanted to find the thing that killed your mom, Dean." Lucifer appeared in a chair right next to the bed, looking at the angel. "But you did a hell of a job with Sam."

Cas smiled and sighed, "Maybe Dean left because he's tired of me not being able to help him anymore."

"I know," Dean said quietly, his eyes still down. "He should've still cared for me and Sam first before anything, though."

"That is definitely _not_ it," Gabriel frowned. "I promise that he didn't leave because of that, alright? I swear."

Lucifer hesitantly put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "I think that he was an idiot."

Cas smiled then rolled over to lay on his back, "No need to lie. Everything is fine." He chuckled and sighed. "I knew that I should have let Naomi just kill me while she had the chance. I'm no use otherwise."

"Yeah," Dean said quietly. "Me, too..."

"Castiel, why are you saying that?" Gabriel frowned, looking down at his brother.

Lucifer took his hand away and sighed.

"Maybe because it's true. I'm just gonna go back to...sleep now. Goodnight." Cas slurred his words then turned over and fell back asleep again.

Dean looked out the window and saw that it was getting dark. "Sam's probably asleep. You could probably go lay with him again without him hating you..." he mumbled.

Gabriel sighed quietly and frowned, laying down again and draped his golden wings over his younger brother, pulling him close.

"I don't want to. He'll know I'm there. He always wakes up when I crawl into the bed. Doesn't matter how careful I am." Lucifer mumbled.

Cas sighed in his sleep, snuggling into his brother.

"I know, but can you try?" Dean asked quietly. "If he doesn't want you with him, you can come back here." Dean promised.

Gabriel kept awake, watching his brother sleep, the warmth of his wings helping Cas sleep as well.

Lucifer hesitated but nodded then disappeared. He sighed and slowly slid onto the bed next to Sam.

Sam had fresh tears in his eyes even before Lucifer came back, he pressed back against him, tears falling down his face now. Sam was both tired and frustrated and that was not a very good combination for him right now. Sam just wanted his big brother back.

Lucifer looked down at Sam, not knowing if he should hold him or not. He was scared that if he was to touch him, Sam would shy away.

Sam rolled over to face Lucifer, pressing against his chest, tears falling and his body shaking.

Lucifer moved closer to Sam and held him close, "Shh..." He soothed. "It's okay, Sam." Lucifer said softly and quietly.

"J-Just tell m-me if Dean's a-alright..." Sam hiccuped on his words.

"He's okay, Sam. Dean's okay. Bored, but okay." Lucifer tried to lighten the mood with a small joke.

Sam sniffled quietly, feeling Lucifer lift his chin up, closing his eyes when he felt Lucifer wipe his tears away with his thumb.

"I am sorry that I cannot tell you, Sam." Lucifer said quietly, now running a hand through Sam's hair.

"C-Can't you just tell me a little bit?" He whined.

"I..." Lucifer tried thinking then sighed, "I took him somewhere. He's safe."

Sam blinked in tired confusion. "Wasn't he safe here?" He asked.

"He's safer there. We're safer that he's there as well." Lucifer nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked, tiredness obvious in both his voice and facial expression.

"I can't say. I also promised that." Lucifer sighed, smoothing out Sam's messy hair.

Sam narrowed his eyes, blinking away tired and frustrated tears. He wanted to sleep but also wanted to know what was wrong with his brother.

"You need sleep, Sam. Please, go to sleep." Lucifer looked down at him.

Sam sighed shakily. "Fine." He said gruffly.

Lucifer nodded in victory then smiled, kissing Sam's forehead.

The next morning for Dean wasn't a very nice one. He woke up to a room full of blood and shackles hanging from the ceiling and the sound of the screaming souls in his ears. "Stop it!" Dean whimpered, covering his ears and rocking back and forth.

Lucifer appeared next to Dean, putting a hand on his back, settling the sounds to nothing, "Dean, it's okay."

Dean stopped rocking himself back and forth once the sounds were gone. He opened his eyes slightly, only to screw them shut again when he still saw the blood and chains.

Lucifer was hesitant, but carded his fingers through Dean's sweaty blonde hair, making the chains and blood go away slowly. It drained Lucifer, but he wanted to help.

Dean actually didn't pull away at the hand in his hair, trying to pretend that it was Cas's. He opened his eyes and saw the room clear again. "Why are you helping me?" he asked quietly, his voice still trembling.

"I'm doing this for Sam. He wants you to be okay." Lucifer sat down on the bed, crossing his legs Indian-style, looking at Dean. He was weak, but he didn't want to show it.

Dean nodded weakly. "Of course he does..." Dean sighed, wiping the cold sweat off his face.

Lucifer sighed, "Are you okay now?" He asked, a bit of worry in his voice.

"Hopefully..." Dean said weakly.

"Cas isn't handling this very well." Lucifer shook his head.

Cas woke up with a sigh, now depressed. He saw Gabriel had passed out, finally, and got up carefully. Cas took a shower and slowly made his way out in a pair of Dean's clothes, jeans with holes in them and his AC/DC shirt with a small hole in the hem of the sleeve. He sighed and looked through the drawer finding a bottle of liquor. Maybe this'll help. It helps Dean sometimes and this was the strong stuff, so it would get him pretty smashed if he drank most of it. Cas opened the top and took a few big gulps of it and sighed, sitting on the couch in the livingroom.

"Kinda figured that," Dean said quietly. "I see Sam didn't kick you out last night." he mumbled, looking up at Lucifer.

Lucifer shook his head and frowned, "Although, he practically cried himself to sleep.

Cas started getting a bit dizzy after he took gulp after gulp. His vision blurred and he looked at the bottle which only had a little left. Cas turned the rest up and by now, was completely smashed. He looked up when a shadow appeared in the doorway, "Gaaabriel." He grinned and put the bottle in his lap.

"Poor kid..." Dean said quietly. He looked at something in the other corner of the room, seeing Crowley standing there when Lucifer couldn't. Dean forced his gaze away from the the illusion.

"Dammit, Cassie..." Gabriel sighed and snapped his fingers, the bottle of liquor gone from sight and gone from Cas's lap.

Lucifer nodded, "He was still sleeping when I left."

"Twas empty anyway. I looove you, Gabriel. Big brother." Cas' words slurred heavy. "Why are you so blurry?" He slowly stood and took a step towards Gabriel then stumbled forward, feeling Gabriel hold him up from falling. "Hellooo." Cas giggled.

"How's Cas right now?" Dean asked. "Can you sense him?"

"You're drunk." Gabriel heavily sighed and picked his brother up. He made all the alcohol in Dean and Cas's room disappear first before taking Cas back into the bedroom.

Lucifer closed his eyes for a moment then sighed, "He's drunk off his ass and depressed."

"Dean left me. I have a right to." Cas chuckled and sighed.

"Dammit..." Dean cursed quietly.

"He didn't leave you," Gabriel sighed. "I overheard Lucifer tell Sam last night that he took Dean somewhere safe yesterday. Dean did not leave you."

Lucifer frowned and looked down.

"Shut up. Stop lying, son of a bitch. Dean left me because I'm not able to help him anymore. Leave me alone to die." Cas made a small hurt sound then sat up.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about, Castiel." Gabriel scowled and pressed two fingers to his brother's forehead, clearing him of the alcohol in his system before he decided to do anything stupid.

"Stop it!" Cas used his Grace to shove Gabriel into the wall without touching him. "Just stop it..." He said like he was tired of _everything_.

Lucifer looked at Dean and put a hand on the half-angel's shoulder, "I will try to find a way to fix this, Dean."

Gabriel grunted, glad he got the drunkness out of his baby brother first. "Castiel, let me go." he said slowly.

"Thanks." Dean sighed quietly.

"No!" Cas shook his head.

Lucifer nodded and smiled slightly.

"Castiel..." Gabriel tried again. "Please let me go. I'm not trying to hurt you..."

"I think I'll be fine for a while," Dean murmured. "You can go back to Sam if you want."

Cas narrowed his eyes, still not letting up, "I want Dean!" He screamed.

Lucifer nodded then disappeared and saw Sam sitting up with his face in his hands, "Sam."

"I'm sorry, but, like you, I can't feel where he is. Just calm down, alright?" Gabriel said calmly. He resisted against Cas's Grace and pulled his distraught brother into his arms with his own Grace, holding Cas to his chest as Cas struggled in his arms, though the struggles weakened quickly.

"Cas is freaking out again." Sam said quietly, looking up at Lucifer.

"I can't feel my mate, Gabriel. You don't know what that's like!" Cas whined.

Lucifer moved closer to Sam and felt the human lean his head against his stomach. Lucifer looked down at Sam and sighed, placing a hand on his head.

"I know you can't feel him, Castiel," Gabriel sighed, holding his trembling brother in his arms and sinking to the floor with Cas in his arms. "Luci just took him somewhere safe."

Sam sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling into Lucifer's chest.

Dean sat in the middle of the bed still, flinching when Crowley was on the desk where Lucifer was before. The half-angel suddenly fell off the bed when the screaming souls rang in his ears, Hell showing again, this time more graphic. Dean cried and screamed for it to stop, cowering in the corner and rocking back and forth, shaking.

"I want him back!" Cas growled then disappeared and reappeared pushing Lucifer against the wall. "Bring him back!" Cas glared.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "I can't." He then grunted as he was thrown through the wall, landing next to Gabriel.

"Dammit, Cas, stop it!" Sam snapped roughly to the angered angel, "You'll get him back when Lucifer brings him back!"

To make things even worse, Dean saw Cas in the opposite corner of the room, broken and bloody and dead. Dean felt tears sting his eyes, his body shaking.

Cas's eyes started to glow blue and it sent Sam back into the wall.

Lucifer looked over at Sam then growled at Cas. He snapped his fingers and Cas was chained to the wall. The chains engraved with Enochian, which made it where Cas couldn't get free.

Cas struggled and growled against the chains, "Get them off me!"

Sam groaned and rubbed his now hurting head. "Ow..." he grunted.

Dean was in a full panic attack. He was almost sure that he'd start screaming "Bloody Murder" soon. He didn't want it to come to that. He just wanted these visions to go away.

Lucifer went over to Sam and healed his head. He had a strong pain shoot through his head. Lucifer gasped then disappeared and reappeared next to Dean, "Dean!"

Dean fisted his short hair, shaking hard and felt like he couldn't breathe because he thought he was breathing in the smoke that wasn't there.

Lucifer tried to help, but nothing he was doing would work, "Dean, what are you seeing? Tell me what you see." He asked, grabbing Dean's shoulders.

Dean jerked away from Lucifer's touch in fear and panic, his eyes dilated. He used his Grace to shove Lucifer away.

"Dean!" Lucifer grunted against the wall, "What are you seeing? Tell me and I can help!"

Dean screwed his eyes shut, covering his ears with his hands. Lucifer couldn't help! He already tried once!

"Dean, you need to calm down. Calm down for Castiel! Calm down for Sam! Just calm down." Lucifer stopped resisting the hold on him.

Cas looked at Gabriel with narrowed eyes, "Let me go."

"Shut up!" Dean yelled, using more of his Grace to pin Lucifer to the wall even harder.

"I'm sorry, Castiel, but I can't." Gabriel frowned and got out of the room, shutting the door behind himself and leaving Cas alone in the room.

Lucifer winced and sighed. He watched Dean with careful eyes and tried to get free.

"Gabriel!" Cas screamed.

Sam winced at the sound and looked at Gabriel, "He's not going to stop until he gets Dean back."

Dean kept shaking, trying to catch his breath, feeling like he was hyperventilating.

Gabriel frowned, using his Grace to lock the room that Cas was in. "Yeah, I know." Gabriel said quietly.

"Dean, let me go. If you want Castiel...I can bring him to you." Lucifer finally gave up.

Sam sighed, "What do we do?"

"I-I want H-Hell and the souls to stop!" Dean cried.

"I have no idea." Gabriel sighed and sank down into a chair.

"When was the last time you and Cas were actually together and not fighting or depressed while the other is trying to figure out what to do? A while, right?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

Sam looked at Gabriel then winced when he heard Cas scream again.

Dean desperately needed and wanted Cas with him but he also needed Hell and the screaming souls to go away. "I want this to stop!" Dean cried, his chest jumping in the need to calm down before he had an even worse panic attack. Dean felt himself let his Grace down, hearing a rapid flutter of wings from Lucifer. Suddenly, he was able to sense Cas again.

Cas whimpered when he felt Dean. It was pain. Lots of pain.

Lucifer let Cas go and stepped away.

Cas was gone in a flutter of wings and appeared next to Dean, "Dean." He took his mate's face in his hands gently.

Dean shook still, though he noticed that the visions disappeared and the screams were gone. For now, at least. "C-Cas..." Dean whimpered.

"Dean, please. Open your eyes. Look at me." Cas moved into Dean's lap, tangling his fingers through his mate's sandy blond hair.

Dean hesitated, cracking his eyes open a bit. Seeing that he wasn't surrounded by blood and Hell at the moment, Dean opened his eyes a little more, hot tears falling down his face.

Cas wiped away the tears with his thumbs and caught Dean's gaze, "Hello, Dean." He smiled softly.

More tears piled up in his green eyes. Dean lowered his eyes to Cas's chest and untucked Cas's shirt from his pants before he pushed his hands up under his mate's shirt, his hands roaming the untouched skin. He pulled Cas tightly to him in relief, pressing his face into Cas's shoulder and feeling Cas card his fingers into his blonde hair.

"It's okay, Dean. Everything is okay." Cas kissed the top of Dean's head gently.

"I-I saw y-you. Right there," Dean whimpered and nodded to the other corner or the small room. "Y-You were...bleeding profusely a-and you...you won't wake up, Cas..." Dean hiccuped.

"Shh...Dean, I'm right here. I'm okay." Cas soothed. "It's okay." He stroked Dean's hair slowly.

"You-You wouldn't w-wake up and I th-thought it was r-real!" Dean sobbed, hiccuping on his cries.

Cas frowned and held Dean close, trying to soothe his cries. He rubbed his mate's back and kissed the top of his head.

Lucifer stumbled a bit as he walked into the living room. He was still hurt from Dean pinning him to the wall. Lucifer leaned against the wall and sighed, looking at Sam, "Cas is with Dean now."

Dean soon calmed down and rubbed his red eyes, gripping Cas's suit coat, feeling his warm trench coat drape over his shoulders.

Gabriel quickly went to Lucifer's side, helping him to the couch. "You look like hell," he muttered. "What happened?"

"Are you okay now, Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"I tried helping Dean and he slammed me against the wall with his Grace." Lucifer said weakly.

Dean shrugged, keeping his face pressed against Cas's shoulder, his eyes shut tightly.

"He was probably scared as hell, Luci..." Gabriel sighed quietly.

Cas rubbed his mate's back and looked at him, "Can you look at me, Dean?"

"I don't blame him, Gabriel. I don't." Lucifer shook his head.

"Why...?" Dean sniffled, hugging Cas's coat close. Dean really didn't want to.

"I know you don't," Gabriel shook his head. "I understand that you were trying to help."

"Because I want to see those beautiful bright green eyes I love so much." Cas said softly with a smile.

Lucifer nodded then looked at Sam, "You still don't wanna talk to me?"

Sam sighed, "I was waiting until you finished talking, I guess." He looked at the Devil.

That was probably one of the best reasons for Dean to look up. He did, too. Dean felt tears roll down his face still, feeling Cas wipe them away.

Cas smiled, "That's better. There's so pretty greens." He nodded. "Now, are you okay?"

Dean shrugged again. "I dunno," he said hoarsely, his voice dry from him screaming and crying. "I keep seeing Crowley and I keep seeing Hell and I keep... _hearing_...all the souls I've tortured..."

Gabriel sighed and carefully sat his older brother down on the couch, hearing his grunt a little bit. "You alright?" he mumbled.

"Hopefully it will be better now. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Cas frowned.

"I'm fine." Lucifer lied, avoiding Gabriel's gaze.

Dean shrugged weakly. He felt Cas shift their positions so Dean was the one sitting in Cas's lap, head on his mate's shoulder.

"No, you're not." Gabriel sighed. He put his hand on Lucifer's forehead and close his eyes, healing his pain.

"Dean, please answer me." Cas said softly, rubbing soothing circles into Dean's hips.

Lucifer sighed and pushed Gabriel's hand away, "I can take care of myself." He grumbled.

"I don't know." Dean said quietly, playing with the belt of Cas's coat, eyes narrowed.

Gabriel hand his hands up in defeat. "I was just trying to help," he said dryly. "I guess nobody wants me to help today." he scowled.

Cas frowned, feeling hurt. He nodded and looked down, now avoiding Dean's eyes, "I thought you left me because I couldn't help you. Thought you thought I was useless so you left."

Lucifer looked at Gabriel and sighed, "Brother, we do need your help. It's just been a very long day."

Dean looked up quickly. "I'd never think that of you. Never." he whined quietly.

"And it's not even over yet..." Gabriel sighed and sat in a chair.

"You don't know what I did while you were gone." Cas shook his head, still looking down. "If you want to know, I can show you..."

Lucifer groaned, "You're right."

Sam shook his head, standing and leaving the room.

"You got drunk. You were throwing Gabriel, Lucifer, and Sam around because Lucifer wouldn't tell you where I was. You were chained to the wall because the chains had Enochian writing on it. I already know." Dean muttered.

Gabriel looked over at Sam. "You alright?" he asked the tall male.

"How did you know about that?" Cas frowned.

"Gabriel, he already left." Lucifer sighed.

"Lucifer told me you were drunk and I felt a distress coming from somewhere and I knew it was you but extremely faint. Then, when Lucifer took that angel-blocking barrier down, I could feel you were chained up..." Dean said quietly.

Gabriel shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired. Shut up," he muttered. "You want me to help you to Sam's room?" he asked.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him close, "I thought you left." He whimpered, not wanting to let go.

"I'm fine." Lucifer slowly stood and stumbled a bit. "I'm fine." He repeated, holding onto the couch. Lucifer walked further then grabbed a chair and sat down. "I'm not fine." He sighed.

Dean shook his head. "I didn't want to leave, but Lucifer said this place would help..." he said quietly.

"Told you." Gabriel sighed and got up, walking back over to his brother.

"So, this is Lucifer's fault..." Cas narrowed his eyes.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and put an arm around Gabriel's shoulders as he was helped up.

"I didn't say that, Cas." Dean muttered, nuzzling into Cas's chest.

"Easy..." Gabriel warned as he helped lucifer to his room.

"It was in your statement. Nothing good has come from Lucifer being around." Cas said blankly.

Sam looked up and stood, helping Gabriel lay Lucifer down.

Lucifer sighed and sat up, nodding a thank you towards Gabriel.

"I didn't say it was his fault that he put me here, Cas..." Dean frowned.

Gabriel carefully laid Lucifer down on the bed. "You alright?" he asked.

"Still don't like him..." Cas mumbled.

"Yeah." Lucifer nodded slightly, wincing a bit when he laid down.

"I know..." Dean sighed.

"You're obviously not alright," Gabriel huffed. "Will you please let me fix you, Luci?"

Cas leaned his forehead against Dean's chest, "Do you want to stay here?"

Lucifer groaned in irritation and sighed, "Fine."

"I don't _want to_ ," Dean said quietly. "Lucifer said being here would help me, though, so I guess I should until I stop seeing Crowley and Hell and stop hearing all the souls."

"You can be so stubborn..." Gabriel rolled his eyes before stepping forward and pressing his hand to Lucifer's forehead.

Cas made a hurt sound then moved away from Dean and sat on the desk.

Lucifer grunted and shifted with a shuddered breath. He relaxed when Gabriel removed his hand and looked up at his brother.

"Wh...Cas?" Dean said, confused. "What did I do?" he frowned, shakily standing and managing to get to his feet and went to the bed.

"Better?" Gabriel asked softly, watching Lucifer lean against Sam.

"I wanted you to come home." Cas said quietly, looking at Dean with watery eyes.

Lucifer nodded sleepily and closed his eyes.

Sam sighed, pulling Lucifer to him then looked at Gabriel, mouthing, 'Thank you'.

Dean frowned a little. He wanted to go over to Cas and just hold him, but he didn't trust his legs right now since they shook whenever he stood.

Gabriel nodded and got up, walking out of the bedroom and going to the livingroom.

"Then stay." Cas said roughly, looking down and disappeared in a hard flutter of wings. He now sat in the living room and stared at the wall as Gabriel came into the room.

"Cas!" Dean cried out, hoping he'd be able to hear. He felt like he couldn't breathe again from the smoke that wasn't there.

"Castiel?" Gabriel murmured. "I thought you were with Dean?"

"I was and then I left. He wanted to stay there, so why should I bother him if he wants to get better?" Cas said quietly, hurt fully in his voice.

"Maybe he's just confused right now," Gabriel shrugged. "I guess that's what mental institutions do to a person. That's what it did to you, right?"

"I don't talk about that, Gabriel." Cas narrowed his eyes then winced as he felt and heard Dean scream his full name this time.

"Right..." Gabriel sighed, rubbing his face.

Dean gasped for air, panicking again. "Castiel, please!" he wailed.

Cas grabbed his head and whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop!" Cas barked loudly with a growl in his voice, knowing Dean can hear him.

Dean felt tears in his eyes. Dean was suffering and Cas was willing to ignore it. Suddenly, Dean blocked his Grace off from Cas and any other angel and Lucifer, though Cas and Lucifer knew where he was.

Cas whimpered and calmed down. The screaming had stopped, but he couldn't feel Dean anymore. Cas couldn't take it. Even if it was for a second, he couldn't deal with not feeling his mate. This was bad.


End file.
